


Lazy Days

by keycat



Series: Gray/MacCready one shots [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: Gray and MacCready talk about the old days.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> have i ended a story yet without the main characters falling asleep? i'm not sure that i have. am i self indulgent hack? yes. such is life.
> 
> I'm sure at this point y'all are getting sick and tired of the fluffy stuff (or maybe you're not, iunno lol) but either way, I got you covered, this one is just fluff and the next one will be the nasty shit. I gotchu.

“Do you ever miss the old days?” 

Gray grunted softly and threw an arm over his face. He’d almost been asleep, too. “Which old days?” he asked flatly. “I’ve been around for a while, you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

MacCready shrugged. “You know. Pre-war days.” 

“Oh. No.”

“Why not?”

“What are you, five? What’s with the third degree? I’m trying to sleep.”

“I dunno. I was bored. Just curious.”

“‘Bored’, what the fuck for?”

“Because hanging out with an old bastard like you gets pretty boring pretty quick-- _ shit! _ ” MacCready felt Gray moving quickly but was too late to sprint from the couch--Gray had already wrapped one arm around MacCready’s neck and ground his knuckles into the top of MacCready’s head without even opening his eyes.

“Gonna pound you, you little shit,” he muttered over MacCready’s cries and half-hearted thrashing. 

“Someone’s gonna hear you doing that and come running one of these days,” MacCready said as soon as he was free, flopping back down across Gray’s lap, then reaching up and slapping him gently in the face.

“Yeah, I’ll do them too.” Gray blearily looked down at MacCready. “Seriously. What do you want?”

“I dunno.”

“Good, because I know what I want, and that’s to take a nap.”

“God, you’re like a cat.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m a cat, alright. You never let me sleep and when I get run over because I’m too exhausted to get out of the road you’re gonna cry your eyes out for days about it.”

MacCready cocked an eyebrow. “Run over?”

“Yeah, those cars you see out there? Everyone had one. People’s pets used to get run over all the time.”

MacCready’s eyes went wide, and then he furrowed his brow. “Nuh uh. You’re making that up.”

“Honest to God. Most people who had pets were kids, and you know how kids are. Dumb as shit.” Gray eyed MacCready coyly, and MacCready slapped him again, harder this time. Gray smirked; it was uneven, and it had taken MacCready an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize that the reason for it was the scars that went from his eye to the corner of his mouth. “Do that again and you’re gonna find that I can’t sleep, either.”

“Relax,” MacCready said, but threw one arm around Gray’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him lightly before letting him go. “Later. I don’t want you dying of exhaustion while you’re on top of me. I’ll never get you off.”

“I guess you won’t, will you?” Gray looked down at MacCready, trying to hold back a grin.

“What? I-- _ oh, shut up,” _ MacCready said, rolling his eyes, and Gray laughed. “Jesus, you’re just the worst.”

“You’re the one who can’t get enough of me.” Gray plucked MacCready’s hat off his head and tossed it aside so that he could tousle MacCready’s hair. “I can’t even get five minutes alone to take a nap.”

“Like I said, I got bored outside.” MacCready ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it back out. “I lost eight rounds of pool with that guy who’s always up there playing.”

“You tell him if he rips the felt again I’m gonna break my foot off in his ass.”

“I told him. We got in a fight.”

“Over that?” Gray looked down at MacCready, and thumbed a bruise that was blossoming under his eye. “Huh. I guess you did get in a fight. You let him hit you?”

“He suckerpunched me. Nah, I told him you said you’d be on his ass if he ripped the felt again and he said something, something about how he didn’t think I’d let you touch anyone else’s ass, something like that, I dunno, and I told him he better watch his mouth and then he socked me right in the face.”

“Did you win?”

“What do you think, man? ‘Course not. Next time, though.”

“You want me to kick his ass?”

“Nah, I’ll get him next time.” MacCready flexed. “I think I must have gained ten pounds since the last time I checked.”

“Yeah? When was that, Little Lamplight?”

“Shut up.” 

“We’ll spar later. Can’t believe you’re 22 and I still have to teach you how to fight.”

MacCready frowned. “Hey, I know how to fight, that guy’s just huge, come on, it’s not fair.”

“Is that your excuse? Come on, you’ve beaten me before.”

“Only because you like it, you sick bastard.” MacCready sat up and fastened a hand around Gray’s neck, squeezing until Gray was gasping for breath.

“Fuck, fuck, alright, stop it, you’re giving me a hard on,” Gray said, slapping MacCready’s hand away. Great, now he was wide awake. “Come on, I’m trying to sleep, here. Don’t make me dump your ass outside.”

“The lock on the door is broken, you know I can just come back in.”

“And I can throw you back out.”

“I think I’ll just save us both the trouble, then, and stay here.”

Gray threw his head back and groaned.

“Do you actually want me to leave?” MacCready started to sit up, but Gray pinned him down with a single forearm across his thin chest.

“No, you can stay.” Gray sighed through his nose. “Do you know what I’d be doing right now, if it were still the old days?”

“This, just with Teresa?”

“No. It’s...what day is it? Tuesday?” Gray tried to tick off the days in his head. Last he knew for sure it was Saturday, and that was...two days ago? Three? “Anyway. I’d have had to get up with the sun, take a shower, get dressed, and drive to work, and that’s where I’d be right now. I worked in security, you know, so I’d mostly just be standing around outside some military installation, waiting for some dumbass to try and break in.”

“Just stood there? All day? And then, what, at the end of the day you get paid and go home?”

“Nope. Didn’t get paid until the end of the week.”

“ _ What?!  _ But--what if the guy dies?! Or just decides not to pay you? Come on, man, you  _ fell _ for that?!”

“Things were different then.” Gray allowed a creeping feeling of longing to tug at him for a moment, but he quickly squashed it. “I did like having something to do with my life, though. Having a purpose.”

MacCready was silent, as he usually was whenever Gray spoke fondly of a time when they weren’t together. Gray may have been content, but he certainly had not been.

“I have a different sort of purpose now though. The work’s more or less the same. But the payoff is…” Gray sighed. “A lot better.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“You’re gonna say something that’s gonna make me sick, aren’t you?”

“I don’t think so.”

Gray rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. “Then shoot.”

“Sometimes I wish you’d stayed under just a few years longer. I wish we were closer in age.”

Gray sat up. “I didn’t think that bothered you.”

“It doesn’t,” MacCready said hastily, but Gray wasn’t sure he was convinced. “Sometimes I just feel like it bothers you. You throw around words like ‘babysitting’ a lot, and...I feel like I’m more of a burden on you than anything.”

“Kid, you’re not--”

“Can I ask you something?” MacCready said, completely ignoring Gray, who scowled. “What drew you to me? Why did you want me so bad?”

“When?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I just wanted to get my dick wet or...after that?”

MacCready considered. “Both.”

Gray exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. “Alright. Well...let me think. We’d been together for about a month and a half or so before we started fucking, right?”

“Something like that.”

“I had pretty much decided I was gonna have you within the first couple weeks. Make no mistake, you pissed me the fuck off.”

“Yeah, the feeling was mutual. I really, really hated you.”

“What changed?”

“No, no, you first.”

Gray narrowed his eyes, but continued. “You were too cocky. Too sure of yourself. I, uh...I think I saw a lot of myself in you. I wanted to fuck that cocky grin right off your face. Teach you a lesson.” He tiredly ran a hand over the back of his neck. “After a while I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. Everything you said, I couldn’t tell if it pissed me off or just made me want you more. I had to walk away at the truck stop and cool off that first time, because I couldn’t even remember why I wanted to fuck you so bad. I really only meant to do it once, just to get it out of my system so I could stop thinking about you.”

MacCready thought back to the numerous times Gray had cornered him and fucked him relentlessly against a wall after that, leaving him dizzy and breathless each time, too spent to ask for more. 

“What happened after that?”

“You know I have no self-control. After that first time I wanted you and that was it.” Gray’s voice dropped off for a moment, lost in thought. “But after you tied me down. I spent that whole night thinking about how scared I was for you. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to want to beat the shit out of you. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn’t want any of that. I just wanted you to come back.” He paused, and then looked down at MacCready. “Alright. Go on.”

“Um…” MacCready flushed red. “Well...I really didn’t like you much either. But...you were just...it was one of those things, where, when I noticed that you were...just…” He paused, studying Gray’s face. 

“You’re looking at me the way Hancock looks at chems.”

“Come on, I’m being serious. Come here.”

Irritated, Gray obliged, bending low enough so that MacCready could trace his scars with his fingertips. “You really are something to look at, you know.”

“Knock it off. You’re getting sidetracked.”

“Why does it bother you?”

“Too many people have said that to me. And every single one of them made sure to let me know they didn’t give a single fuck about me.”

MacCready ran the pad of his thumb over the scar that cut across the corner of Gray’s mouth. “You know that I give quite a few fucks about you, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“For me it was kind of a--hey, come on, ow, grow up!” MacCready snapped, yanking his hand away. Gray had taken MacCready’s thumb between his teeth and bitten, hard, and now MacCready was holding it tightly in his other hand and pouting. “You’re such a dick, I’m leaving.”

“No, you have to stay and finish,” Gray said, wrapping both arms around MacCready as he tried to scramble away again.

“No way, asshole, I’m revoking all your fucks, I don’t have any anymore, I don’t give out fucks to dickheads that bite people,” MacCready said, squirming and thrashing against Gray’s powerful hold.

Gray pulled him close, close enough that he could fasten his mouth over MacCready’s exposed shoulder, biting softly, making MacCready shudder and fall slack against him when he started sucking. “Don’t like assholes that bite, huh?”

“I like assholes that stop biting even less.”

“Finish your story and I’ll think about it.”

“I hate you.”

“Uh huh. Keep going.”

MacCready rolled his eyes. “Fine. Alright. It was...sort of a love at first sight kind of thing.”

“You said you hated me.”

“Oh, I did. You’re stupid, you’re arrogant, you’re mean-tempered for no reason, you--”

“I’m rethinking my decision to let you stay.”

“Hey, you’ve loosened up, relax. No, I just...sort of realized it, all at once, that day at the truck stop. I don’t know what exactly changed. And then when I left I realized it was more than that. I never told you, but as soon as I got to Starlight, I cried until I nearly made myself sick.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“The hell were you crying for?”

“Don’t be a dumbass, you know why.”

“Missed me that much, huh?”

“For some reason.” MacCready rearranged himself so that he was straddling Gray’s lap, and Gray flinched.

“I’m trying to sleep, you know.”

“I know.” MacCready put his arms around Gray, resting his head on Gray’s shoulder, kissing Gray’s neck once before hugging him tightly.

“You going to take a nap with me, then?”

“Nah. Probably not. I just want to sit here with you.”

“You make me sick, kid, you know that? Here, come on,” Gray added, turning so that he could lie across the couch on his side, MacCready curled against his stomach. “Are you really just gonna lay there?”

“Yeah.”

Gray put an arm around MacCready and sighed. “You know once I fall asleep, that’s it? You’re not going anywhere?”

“I would never wake a sleeping yao guai.” MacCready snuggled closer against Gray. “I just want to be here with you.”

“Fine.”

MacCready listened to Gray’s breathing slow, and then listened to the steady thumping of his heart. He’d be asleep soon. And he’d look so peaceful, in a way that never touched him when he was awake, his face would fall slack and the muscles in his arms and back would loosen--

“Hey.”

Gray ground his teeth. “ _ What.” _

“I never asked you. How did you get out? The night I tied you down?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on, you have to tell me, it’s been bugging me forever.” MacCready rolled over so that they were face to face, and he wrapped one hand around Gray’s wrist, turning it over and running his thumb over it. “You didn’t just break them, that’s not possible.”

Gray didn’t even open his eyes. “That’s exactly what I did.”

MacCready scowled. “Come  _ on. _ ”

“Nah. After I got my legs free, I pulled the cabinet over with my foot. There was a pair of tin snips in the bottom drawer.” Gray made a scissoring motion with his first two fingers as he pulled his wrist free and put his arm back around MacCready, then pulled him close. “Cut right through. Had to go for a walk after that to cool down, didn’t even bother to unlock my cuffs.”

“Jesus.”

“You’re the one who wanted to play dangerous games, kid.”

“You’re never gonna let that drop, are you?”

“Fuck no.” Gray squeezed MacCready tighter, until MacCready was begging for air. “Now shut the fuck up or I swear to God I will squeeze you to death.”

MacCready sucked down a huge lungful of air, and then nodded. “Understood.”

Gray was silent for a few minutes, then kissed him once on the forehead. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Can’t say that I feel the same,” MacCready said, but snuggled in deeper against Gray’s chest.

“I know.”


End file.
